Differential amplifiers are commonly used in memory devices as input buffers to couple data signals between a memory array and data terminals of the memory devices. Generally, one common problem with these input buffers is the setting of a switching point voltage to maximize the switching response of the input buffers. Switching point voltage refers to the point at which the input and output voltages are transitioning from a high state-to-low state or a low state-to-high state. If the switching point voltage goes too high, the bits of data coming out of the input buffer will have a good low noise margin, but will not have a high noise margin similarly, if the switching point voltage goes too low, the bits of data will have a good high noise margin, but will not have a good low noise margin. If the switching point voltage is too high or too low, the bits of data coming out of the input buffer can be distorted. For example, if we were to input a voltage in a digital wave form having a sloping rise and fall times like a triangular wave, and if the switching point voltage is too high or too low, the bits of data coming out of the input buffer can be of varying widths and can cause timing problems in the input buffer.
Thus, there is a need for an input buffer that can automatically establish a switching point voltage that maximizes the high and low noise margins of an integrated circuit. There is also a need for input buffers used in memories of computers to transfer data at a faster rate using low power. Therefore, there is also a need for a low power high-speed input buffer that is capable of operating at high speeds, while using low power.